kuongamefandomcom-20200213-history
Utsuki
'''Utsuki' (うつき) is one of the three protagonists of the game (the other two being Sakuya and Abe No Seimei), and the playable character of Yin Phase. She is the younger sister of Kureha and Doman's daughter. Utsuki is a shrine maiden from a shrine not far from the manor. She and her sickly older sister Kureha visit the manor in search of their father, Doman , who has gone missing after being assigned to exorcise the demons that haunt the manor. Quiet, inquisitive, and intuitive. Utsuki is gentle and understanding. She is also a lovely and kind-hearted person. Past Utsuki and Kureha live in complete isolation at the top of a nearby mountain. They are forbidden by their father to leave the shrine. One day, Kureha got into an accident and fell off a cliff. Utsuki blames herself for the accident and ever since then, she takes care of her injured sister. Yin Phase Utsuki and Kureha enter the Manor to find their father. Their starting point is the circular point of Garden: West. Utsuki then noticed that her sister is not feeling well. But Kureha insists that she is alright and they must continue searching for their father, Doman . While checking the place, a tempest occurs and a pagoda falls over. Kureha appears to be on the other side of the fallen pagoda, separating them. Utsuki then needs to find another route. Upon entering the Small Shrine, Utsuki finds the Mulberry Twins seating infront of the Temple Door. As Utsuki approaches them, they stop singing and inform her that everyone is dead and Ayako is the last one living, then run away. Going back to the Manor:Tree, Utsuki finally meet Sakuya . As Utsuki watches her perform the "Cleansing" Ritual, a Gaki suddenly attacks her and screams for help. Sakuya, without hesitation, summons Saiga and defeats the Gaki. Utsuki thanked Sakuya and she explains to her her reasons for entering the Manor. Sakuya gives her summon cards and in exhange, Utsuki gives her the Sacred Cloth: Earth . After exploring the manor, Utsuki finally finds her father in a room with a blood-soaked door. She finds Doman stuffing something into the wicker chest. After the short conversation, he gives Utsuki the Sacred Cloth: Venus and sends her out to look for her sister. After solving puzzles, Utsuki finally gains access to the Temple. Inside, she finds the source of the chanting voice that can be heard throughout the Temple. She finds an infected and dying Nyoei and as he warns Utsuki to stay away from the Temple and the manor, one of the Yamabitos kill him. After the strange cutscene that happens in the Main Hall of the Temple, Utsuki wakes up inside the wicker chest in Underground: NE. One of the passages lead to the Nursery, where Doman is watching over a cocoon. He tells Utsuki to enter the chest again. She then, follows Doman and peer through the crevice to see Kureha throw Utsuki's body on the top of a chest. Back at the Nursery, she sees Kureha break a cocoon and open a passage. Again, she follows her. Utsuki finds and speaks with the twins and follows them to the Nursery. To the very back of the room, she sees Kureha and what appears to be Utsuki's bodies on a wicker chest. The twins convince Utsuki to enter the chest with Kureha. Utsuki wakes up in Shrine: Torii. Utsuki , while investigating their home, sees Dokai and follows him. In the Inner Sanctum, the man in yellow is in there, and when she approaches him, he runs away, screaming "I don't want to die!". In the Shrine: Storage, Utsuki finally fights a helpless and scared Dokai. After defeating him, Utsuki can now enter the other part of her room. The room is bloody and has several blood-soaked chests. Utsuki reads Kureha's diary and writes something in it after. In the Shrine: Tree, she finds the twins, although one of them seems to be dead. The surviving twin tells her to go to the Mulberry Tree. Utsuki remembers that this is where the accident happened. In the flashback, Kureha was seen holding on to a broken rope ladder. Utsuki, who holds the top of the ladder, was surprised by the Twins who suddenly appeared beside her. Because of this, Utsuki suddenly dropped the rope she was holding, making Kureha falls and die. After the flashback, she dives off the cliff, but for some reasons, she lands safely in Underground: Cliff. Utsuki is back again in the Underground. Inside, she finds the remaining twin sitting next to a chest and tells her that a new life is about to emerge. At the library, Doman tells Utsuki that the twins killed Kureha and put her in the chest. He then tells her to give in to her urges and merge with someone else. Inside the Main Cellar, Utsuki walks to where the remaining twin is sitting. She sees Sakuya and tries to merge with her. Yang Phase Utsuki's first appearance in Yang Phase is at the Manor: Tree where she is saved by Sakuya from a Gaki. After Sakuya finds all the disks and spikes, Utsuki is seen again at the Manor: Tree with Doryo . Doryo decides to help her find Kureha. After the investigation of Sakuya in the Temple, she reunites with Utsuki, Doryo and Kureha. They planned on visiting the shrine where the sisters live. Utsuki helps Sakuya in attaching a rope ladder after she got separated. Her last appearance in the phase is when she tries to merge with Sakuya. Kuon Phase Playing as Abe No Seimei , Utsuki remains in the Nursery. When Seimei finds her, Utsuki stops Saiga from attacking the Onmyoji. Seimei is impressed of the Summon Card. Utsuki tells her that it is her last card given to her by a friend, and that she burns all the hanging corpses to escape the craving for blood and flesh. After the fight of Doman and Seimei, Utsuki loses herself and abducts the body of her own father and enters the chest. Ending After Utsuki entered the chest with her father, Doman, Sakuya stopped Seimei from destroying the chest. She explained that Utsuki has never seen the outside world because her father tricked her. Seimei called Sakuya a stubborn kid and left her with the spikes. During the credits roll, it is clearly seen that the being born from the ritual has Utsuki's physicall appearance as a child and is now under the care of Sakuya. Sakuya even mentioned to the little girl that she has the freedom to choose where does she wants to live to and both leave together afterwards. This girl can be thought of as a Utsuki reborn, but it is not actually Utsuki. Like the way the twins were manifestations of the mulberry trees, she is one also. She is a being that was created when the mulberry fruit born from Utsuki's completion of the ritual sprouted, dwelling within it. In other words, at the same time as the girl being a reincarnation of Utsuki, she could also be said to be a reincarnation of Yorichika Fujiwara and Doryo who were used as materials in the ritual. However, she appears quite different to the twin girls. Perhaps this is because the girl is a special being, or maybe because the mulberry tree in which she dwells is still young - there is no clear answer. Trivia *The name Utsuki means serious-minded, responsible, and stable. This name, when combined with the last name, can frustrate happiness, contentment, and success, as well as cause health weaknesses in the fluid systems, and worry or mental tension. *Utsuki shares a similiar name to the male twins in Zero II (Fatal Frame II: Crimson Butterfly), Itsuki and Mutsuki. *In the cutscene where Utsuki reads Kureha 's diary, she writes in the last page: "Today, I killed Utsuki." *In unlocking the Mini-Game Sugoroku, two pieces of the board game must be found. The Sugoroku Pieces can be found in the Yin Phase, in the room with the Neptune seal. *Some fans are saying that the Yin Phase is just a flashback of Utsuki when she was still alive. Gallery Kuon-20040817035729000 640w.jpg|Utsuki at Kureha's side. Kuon-20040817035730437 640w.jpg|Utsuki in Yellow Background. kuon-20040923102227465-945207_640w.jpg|Utsuki casts a fire spell on an enemy. kuon-20040923102226997-945206_640w.jpg|Utsuki in the Manor's Small Shrine. Kuon-20040923102214341-945181 640w.jpg|Boss Lord Fujiwara grabs Utsuki by the arm. External links *http://fftranslations.atspace.co.uk/special/kuonsolve.html Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Playable Characters